1. Transcriptional targeting of adult mammalian cochlear supporting cells: We have validated new adult cochlear supporting cell-specific genes in both adult mouse and human temporal bone tissue. We are utilizing promoters from adult cochlear supporting cell-specific genes identified from single-cell transcriptome data to drive expression in adult supporting cells. 2. Systems approach to understanding the development, structure and function of the stria vascularis: Our initial goal is to generate transcriptome profiles for isolated strial cells at specific ages relevant to the endocochlear potential. We are in the process of accumulating cDNA from single cells in the stria vascularis and lateral wall during endocochlear potential development and into maturity for single cell mRNA-Seq profiling. We are investigating the potential of novel imaging modalities to characterize the cell surface interactions between marginal and intermediate cells in the stria vascularis. We are in the process of developing strial cell type-specific fluorescent transgenic reporter mice.